Luming stars
by Talkinmessage
Summary: Musa and Riven are in a bumpy relationship. But what happens when one ends it? What's the true reason? What is Riven hiding? What happens to Musa? And how will the winx and specialists react? R&R
1. Excitement

**Authors note-**Hey my first FANFIC!Yay me! Anyway if there is anything I need improvement in let me know! I am also Australian so if there are any Americans reading this and have no idea what I am talking about just inbox me or whatever it is! Thanks! ^_^

**Chapter 1- Musa's POV**

_Today is going to be awesome! I have a date with Riven and I am so excited. However I am concerned, since he did say we need to talk about something important. I'm in my room rushing around looking for the clothes I want to wear for tonight._ "Stella!" I yell. "Yea?" A quick reply came my way. "I need help!" I yell back. Not a second later Stella's in my room pulling draws out, looking for the perfect 'outfit'.

"Darrrllingg." Stella rolled. "Yea?" I say turning around only to find Stella grabbing me by the shoulders and dragging me to the mirror. "Like it?" She says. I roll my eyes. "Like what?" I sigh. Stella placed her hand under my chin and forced me to looking in the mirror. I gasp at the sight of me. I am wearing a red tube top and light denim shorts with black ankle converse. My hair is up in a high pony tail and my headphones are resting on my shoulders.

"Wow." I say quietly. Stella squeals and claps her hands "I knew you would like it!." She says. "Thanks so much Stel!" I say as I hug her tight. Stella hugs me back. "No probs girl!" She smiles at me. "Come on lets show the others!" She says in a bubbly tone and skips away. I shake my head and laugh lightly. _All the girls are super stoked about my date since Riven doesn't take me out that often, the girls say it must be the 'big question'. I doubt it. Not that it's not a possibility._

I walk into the lounge room to find all the girls attention adverted towards me. "Um...Hey?" I wave awkwardly. Bloom's mouth seems to drop to the floor. "Omi gosh!" Bloom yells at me. "You look so awesome!" Techna piped in. "Hot!"Aisha adds. "Sexy!"Bloom states. "Amazing!"Flora squeaks. I blush "Thanks girls!" I say opening my arms for a group hug and they accept.

"I'm just so nervous!" I say adverting my gaze towards my fingers. "Don't worry Musa!" Aisha comforts me patting my back. "That's right Musa!" Flora chimes in. "There is a 63% chance of you getting a fiancé tonight!" Techna adds. I look down to my fingers again. "And the other 37%?" I ask. Techna shrugs. "A good night?" Stella pipes in. We all laugh._ Lets just hope._

**Riven's POV**

_I'm really nervous about tonight. But I am also very sorry. Tonight is the night I am going to end it with Musa. It's not her fault. Nor mine, well it is my fault. But it is for the best. For Musa's protection. I hate hurting her so badly, but she cannot know the truth. This is the only way to protect her and save her from a load of grief._

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. "Come in." I croak. Timmy's head pops in from behind the door. "Hey, you okay?" He asks. I nod my head and sit up from my semi-comfortable position on my bed. 'I know this must be hard on you, but this is the only way I am afraid." I look away from Timmy. _He's right._"I just.." I sigh and tense my shoulders. I can hear Timmy close the door and walk closer. "Just what?" He asks. I sigh and look down at my feet in shame. "I just love her so much." I groan and stand up and grab my keys. As I walk to the door I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck Riven." He says. I nod my head to acknowledge him. "Be strong mate." I say and walk out the door only just to hear "You're secrets safe with me." From Timmy.

**Author's Note-** Yay I did it my first chapter! Just for further notice there will be talk about Musa's Mum. If you guys (Americans (love u guys though)) find it weird about my Aussie spelling of Mum or anything let me know and I'll try make it Mom or something... Anyway! What's Riven and Timmy up to? I only know! New chapter every week! They will be longer! Promise! Peace out! XOXOXO


	2. Back when?

**Authors Note- hey guys! So here is my new chapter! I would really love if you guys review as well just to get some ideas on what you think of it etc. This is going to be about Riven and Musa's Mirta is a whole lot younger here. Yes Aisha is here in the first year(simply to make it easier).Enough delay! Here it is!**

**_Chapter 2-Riven's POV_**

I walk out into the levi-station and drag my levi-bike out with a grim look on my face. As I sit down I think about Musa, and what's about to happen within short a few hours. As I turn the key into ignition I place my helmet on my head and speed of towards Musa need to have as much close time with her as possible. This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done my entire life, telling the love of my life that we can't be together any more.

I know it won't be easy, but who said life was fair? I mean, I have no parents I was in gangs until Saladin found me and changed me somewhat. I could never forgive my parents for abandoning me. Unless there was a true goo excuse, like they saved me from a burning house but got trapped themselves or something. But I was found on the side of the street by a woman. I am thankful her, she cared for me for a few months, I even have some baby photo's of me with her.

But then I was two she had to put me in an orphanage because she was not able to adopt. I was heart broken, but she still came to visit me every day, but days turned to every week, and every month. One day she did come back after a month and a half not seeing her. We talked and she asked how I was going with my alphabet. I could only speak a little but understand a lot of things, that's because I observe.

Telia told me that she was having a baby. And hoped that we could meet someday. That day was one of my worst memories, I remember being sad because I was being replaced by this unborn child. But I had to smile for Telia or she would ask if something was wrong. It was that day forth I ignored anyone, the nurses, other children, my friends even Telia. But Telia made it easy to ignore, since she never came back.

When I was fourteen I escaped form the orphanage and ran into a group called 'Rushmore'. They taught me how to steal, run away from magix police and used a sword. It was then I began to develop no emotion, to get revenge on my parents if they even dared to be alive. But the whole time I wanted to hurt Telia and her family.

It was when I was 14 I met a girl called Mirta, she was 12 and reminded me of Telia with her red scarlet hair. Turns out Mirta's parents died and she escaped before the orphanage could get her. She showed me a photo of her and her parents. There she was, Telia, smiling her bright smile with one hand on young Mirta's shoulder. Along side her husband who had dark brown hair.

It was then I knew Mirta was Telia's daughter. But I never told her, and to this day she doesn't know. But she's being the little sister that I never had. So Mirta joined 'Rushmore' and by the time she was 14 she split up from the group to join Cloud Tower because her friend Lucy was going there. I was distraught and the gang and I were even stronger with me angry and upset and not having to make sure Mirta was always alright.

Until I was betrayed. We were robbing a bank in down town magix, and it was my job to leave last to ensure no one called the police. Turns out I was a deploy to make sure that 'Rushmore' got away with the big money. So the police came and so did Saladin, and I got a deal. Three years studying at Red Fountain. Or seven years in goal (or jail for USA). Of coarse I took the three years.

So I studied at Red Fountain and blocked everyone out. And hated the girls from Alfea and Cloud tower that would knock on my door. I already was betrayed by my mother and Telia. I ignored my room mates and only learnt their names, likes and dislikes. And then there was the annoying Sun fairy Stella that came with her first year friends.

In our second year we met Stella's new friends in her repeated year. Bloom, Flora, Techna, Aisha and Musa. Once I saw Musa I knew she was different. She was more dirty looking and didn't seem to bother about the mud. She had short hair, all the others had long. Except for Techna, but she had the girlie effect. Musa was different. Then of coarse over the year or years we got a lot closer, to where we are today. I'm just so upset about what has to happen today.

_**Musa's POV**_

I walk slowly into Alfea's courts, and I can feel the girls eyes on my from the balcony. I am so excited about tonight. I cross my arms and hug myself as I will when I see Riven. Ever since he came into my life he makes things somewhat easier to deal with. I stand at the gates awaiting for Riven and I lean on the wall. I am just so glad my life is easier now, he makes me complete.

It was when I was six that my mother died. Dad died with her in his heart. He banned music in my house. And I was not aloud to know other kids because they might of 'influenced' me into loving music. The thing was is that I influenced myself, not some kid from melody. And music is hard to avoid in the Harmonic Nebula. Since the planet kind of relies on it.

So at the age of nine I snuck out at night and found out my special melodeon talent. Sonic hearing. Every melodeon has a special talent. Some have talents that can transport them somewhere else by sensing music or rhythms, they are classed as crotches. Some can sing so high they can deafen anyone without harming themselves, they are classed as screechers. Some can even block off prohibited music, they are propans. Basically there are million of classes normally passed down from the blood line. I am classed as a mixion. That means I am a mix between my father and mother, and it's very rare.

I have sonic hearing which is sonar from my mother's side. And on my fathers side valla which can play an instrument to calm a planet if used correctly and mastered. I haven't mastered this yet but I hope to one day, it would help in battles as a defence. Anyway like I said I would sneak out at night and walk around town. I met a group of people and they were not very friendly. This is where I met Galatea (IDK how u spelz dat?). She stood up for me.

It's the greatest honour I ever received to meet the princess of melody. She was said to be enchanting even at a young age. Of coarse they were talked soon after and asked questions about each other like what we were doing out at night alone. Galatea wanted to see the town and not be stuck inside the palace all the time. I told her about my mother and she sent her apologies.

We quickly became friends. And we went to Alfea together but we grew apart sadly. But we kept in touch, like smiles in the hallway, secret notes, saving each others lives and wings, sleepovers every so often. But we will always be close no matter what. That was The vow we made to each other. She was there for me when my father ignored me or hit me. She never sent the guards to our house when I pleaded with her not to, but she was always grim when she saw the bruises.

And then I met Riven, at first he ignored me. Then we came close. I just love him so much he makes my world complete. I'd die if we ever separate. I'd run away and hide in shame. But luckily it shows no signs in our relationship of a break up. And tonight is promising for a 'engagement'. I hope so, it would be the best to tell the girls about.

I sigh and lean back on the wall more and slide down it so I am sitting on the cool grass. I close my eyes and wait patiently for Riven to come pick me up. I am just so excited about tonight...

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Soz it's not that long.. I know I promised a nice long Chapter and everything, but I had exams and assignment and homework so I actually wrote this all today! Before school and after! Okay no more excuses! R&R! Lov Ya!**


	3. The date

**Author's note- Welp it's time guys! Big chappie here! This will be on both Riven and Musa's POV. Riven's for the date and Musa's for the (coughs and cries) break up! Well here you go... hope u cry with me...TA! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Riven's POV<span>**

I land my levi-bike near Alfea's gates only to see Musa sitting on the grass eyes closed with a smile. She is so perfect and beautiful. How did I ever get her? How do I deserve her? I get off my bike and walk quietly towards Musa and sit down next to her. "Hey." I whisper down at her as I put my arm around her.

Musa's bright eyes open and meet mine. Her midnight fringe resting on her forehead along side her deep pool eyes. I always get lost in her eye's there is just something about them. A small smile creeps across her face into a cheeky grin.

"Your really bad at being quiet you know." She says. I nod my head in agreement. "I know." I reply placing a small kiss on her forehead. She giggles a bit and stands up slowly. "Man I'm tired." She yawns and stretches her arms out. I shake my head. "You better not be!" I laugh hugging her.

She gladly excepts my embrace. Her hair smells of strawberries and her head in resting on my chest. I have to take in every last moment I have left with her. And through the night I need to stop this lovey dovey act and get colder and colder towards her. Its the only way. Musa pulls back from our embrace.

Musa grabs my hand and drags me towards the bike. "Where are we going today?" Musa squealed. I stopped her quickly and shake my head. "Not on that." I say gesturing towards my bike. Musa looks confused. "Were going for a walk silly!" I laugh.

Musa tilts her head to the side. "Really? Where to?" She asks me. I point to the forest. Musa glances over and looks nervous. "I don't like the dark..." she says. I smile and grab her hand. "Good thing you have your hero." I tell her. Musa smiles up at me. "Yeah...right." she says.

"What's that meant to mean?" I say. Musa shakes her head and laughs. "Never mind." She says. I glare at her and begin to walk toward the forest until I hear a little yelp. I turn around quickly. "This isn't the best out fit for a walk." She says in a nervous giggle.

I only just realise this now but Musa is looking really hot tonight. Like, massive hot. Must of been the work of Stella. I'd have to thank Stella later for this. I look her up and down taking in her beauty. "I can't walk in these." She says gesturing towards her shoes. I grimace.

"One it's not a good attire for a bike ride and two, damn you looking nice tonight!" I say in my famous insult then pickup line sentence. Musa rolls her eyes. "Just take them off." I sigh. Musa glares at me. "Then my feet will get dirty!" She reply's. Ever since she got girly it kind if got in the way of our relationship. This time I roll my eyes. "Since when did you not like dirt?" I ask crossing my arms.

Musa crosses her arms too. "Since forever! You just don't pay enough attention to notice!" She says in a cheeky grin. I roll my eyes. She's not giving in. "Fine. Hop on." I say turning around so Musa could jump on my back. "Love ya baby!" She squeals. I laugh. "Love you to." I begin to walk into the forest.

"Did you gain some weight?" I joke. Musa slaps me across the head. "The pringles were half price." She laughs. "And you didn't share?" I joke back. I feel Musa shrug. "No one was around to share with so why let them go to waste?" She reply's. Again I laugh. "I'll give you that one." I say. Musa giggles.

After a ten minute walk we reach our destination. I place Musa on the ground and she looks around in amazement. "Wow Riven, you went big!" She squeals. I nod my head. I chose this spot because it is truly beautiful. Now with the moon out shining in the sky it reflects off the small pond amongst the trees. During the day you cannot find this place in the sky, and when you come here when the sun is out it is dark. But at night it is truly perfect. The glow is perfect and enchanting it's like it reversed itself to day to night and night to day.

Musa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, when she releases it she runs around the pond her arms following behind her. She reminds me of a butterfly whenever she does that. Once she did a full circuit she runs up to me, jumps up and kisses me. 'Riven this is wonderful!" She says once we release. I grin my trade mark smile. Musa jumps down and places her hands around my neck.

"This could be our secret place." She whispers as if someone was watching us. I smile a slight bit. Musa senses something is wrong. "What's wrong?" She asks placing her right hand on my cheek. I nuzzle into her hand. "Nothing...nothing is wrong babe." I gently say trying to reassure her. Musa pulls her hand back from my face and closes her eyes. "I don't believe you". she whispers. I grab her hand so her attention is towards me.

"Musa I want this to be a good night." I say. Musa looks up at me and nods her head and slowly grins up at me. She runs toward the pond pears in and dips her toe in. "Water is nice.." She says sweetly. I smile back. "Oh, yeah?" I say. Musa nods her head. She swirls some magic around her and her red bikini comes in place. "Wow." I gasp.

Musa laughs and points her magic towards me. I look down to find only swim trunks on. "Look at you working those abbs!" Musa giggled. I flex my muscles showing them off. Musa turns her head and I can tell she is blushing. I walk towards her to see a small blush across her cheeks. "What's the matter?" I joke. "Can't handle this?" Musa glares at me. "Of coarse I can! But can you handle this?" Musa states proudly before jumping into the pond creating a big wave to splash over me.

Musa's head pops up in the middle of the pond. 'Hey muscles come over here! It's so pretty down here!" she exclaims and dives back down. I don't hesitated and follow her to the middle of the pond, I open my eyes to see the life under the water. The reefs looked as if crystals glowing in the reflection of the sun. The fish were white and a pale blue, they were a unique kind as well but beautiful. The water was clear and looked like diamonds.

But then amongst all this something caught my eye, something really beautiful that stood out of everything else. Musa. She swam so well, but I guess that because she was a harmonix fairy. She reached out her hand to touch some coral and it lit up and made a noise. Musa smiles and starts to swim around tapping everything she sees making the lake light up even more than before.

I feel my lungs burn from lack of oxygen and start to rise to the surface. Until I feel air aurora come around me. I turn around to see Musa smiling with an air aurora around her to. Musa swims up to me and takes my hand. 'It's so pretty Riven.." she sighs in admiration of the lake. I laugh. "Not as pretty and perfect as you." I whisper in her ear. I feel Musa shiver.

Musa pushes me away and smiles. "Come on you goose come get me!" she laughs and swims away. If she keeps this up it's going to be a whole lot more harder for me to break the news. "I will get you1"I laugh chasing after her.

**Musa's POV**

"I'm having so much fun Riven." I say. We are sitting on the grass just on the edge of the lake. I'm cuddling Riven so tight now. But recently during this date I've noticed him become a whole lot colder to me than normal. Maybe it's about what he is going to say soon and he's nervous...well that is if he is going to propose. Riven grunts at my comment. I sit up and glare at him. 'What's the matter with you?" I ask. Riven side glances me and goes back to the sky.

I roll my eyes, stand up, cross my arms and wait for Riven to notice. Riven sighs and sits up. "What's the matter Rivie?" I say trying to be calm and nicer towards him. after all he could be stressed. Riven glares up at me. Now I know something is off. "Don't call me that." He snaps at me and stands up. I throw my arms about. "What's your problem then?" I ask crossing my arms.

Riven turns around and I hear him take a deep breath in. 'My problem..." He says in a rough voice. "My problem is you..." he states blankly and faces me. I feel my throat burn. What's going on? Please tell me this is going to be a 'my problem is you because I am hopelessly in love with you.' moment. But something in his voice tells me that's not it. "I can't do this any more Musa.." he says head up straight.

He said Musa not Muse...something is really wrong. "Can't do what?" I ask taking a step forward. Riven steps back. "Be with you." He says in a stronger voice. My throat burns massively. "Whaatt..." I blabber. Riven's faces flusters as if he didn't want to hurt me. But the next comment doesn't show he cares. 'See this is one of the reasons I'm breaking up with you! You always cry about stupid things!" he says.

I quickly jump to my defence. "You know why I'm so emotional! And crying over you isn't stupid!" Riven crossed his arms and rolls his eyes. "Don't make me the bad guy! And don't make the death of your mother my fault and your excuse!" He snaps. He shouldn't of brought up my mother.

My eyes burn with tears and it's hard to hold them back now. I desperately want to fix this. Did I say something to offend him? What had I done? "You jerk! All you ever cared about was your self! What's the bet you only got with me to show me off to all the guys that you finally got a girlfriend!" I shout. Riven chuckles. Does he think this some sort of game or something? "Yes Musa I only dated you for your popularity! Not your beauty or personality or what ever you girls dream of!" He yelled back. I grab my ears in pain and in trying to ignore his comments.

I'm really scared now. What is he going to do next. He already got my weak spot. I'm venerable right now. Riven laughs loudly. But somehow it feels forced. Riven grabs my shoulder and pulls me back ripping me from my crouching position. I'm facing him now my heart racing in my chest as if it wanted to break out and punch Riven in the face it self. Riven's face is close to mine now and I can feel his breath on my lips.

He licks his lips as if he is desperately wanting a kiss. I'm sure it's just a tease to make me even more heart broken. 'You know Musa.." he whispers in my ear. "You are one special girl...I just wish I actually feel regret in this decision." He whispers his voice shaky. I can hear him. I think he does regret this but doesn't care. My eye start to burn and water a whole lot more. Riven releases me and starts to walk off into the dark. I gather up enough courage for one last insult "You son of a bitch! Get whatever is stuck up your arse out of there and go find a girl who won't take your shit and crap and SHE can shove that up your arse so your like a fucking walking pole! How's that for pride!" I scream in between sobs.

The only reply I hear is Riven's laugh through out the tree's. But yet again it sounds forced rather than amused. I gather up enough magic in between my sobs to transport back to my dorm. I run through the living room covering my eyes only to hear the girls stand up and rush after me, only the noise hurts my ears a whole lot more and I scream in pain.

**NO POV**

Riven is standing at the gates of Alfea on his levi-bike, tears streaming down his face as he looks up and watches Musa's window. Soon enough the light is turned on and one shadow runs to the bed and falls down followed by five other shadow's .'I'm sorry Muse babe. But if you knew they would hunt you down and do whatever just to hurt me. And I can't allow that.." Riven whispered to himself as he rides off back to Red Fountain.

**Authors Note- Hey guys I wanna let you know I had an ambulance come to me during the week. But like I said before, no more excuses! Always keep u guys happy! So also guys as you can probably tell I am horrible with break ups! I have never experienced one in my life so that explains things. I also have never had a boyfriend so this is what I would of wanted if I was a magical being in a magical realm with a magical elements and places. So yea. I also forgot a dinner scene, but I'm sure you guys will be able to think something up somewhere along the lines. Maybe after the swim or something. SO that's it remember to R&R!TA!**


	4. What's going on?

**Author's Note- Yea guys a day late I know, but I'm in trouble and I've been sneaking on the coputer to get it done! So sorry if it's rubbish! I'll fix it up later! Here it is! R&R Ta!**

**Musa POV**

"How could he do this to me?" I cry silently into Flora's shoulder. The pain is to surreal. Both in heart and my ears. I hear Techna rush into the room making a small noise due to the ice packets. "Here." She says as I feel cool ice rest on my ears. I flinch in pain. "Shh..sweetie.." Flora sooths. I nod my head gently. In the corner of my eye I can see Stella red as a tomato as if she was going to burst in rage.

"This is so unforgiveable!" Stella seethes. Aisha nods her head in agreement. "What ever the reason it may be it better be a real good one!" Aisha says. "He can't come near Musa no matter what the excuse is! It's not good enough for our Musa!" Stella exclaims. Bloom shakes her head in disappointment. "I don't understand how he could hurt Musa like that. But it's no reason for him not to properly explain himself." Bloom adds. Aisha shakes her head and sits on the edges of my bed.

"He hurt Musa. That's enough for him to stay away right?" She says. "Stop talking about this please.." I whisper quietly. The girls glance at each other in concern. "I just want to rest." Stella nods her head and walks over to the door and opens it. Techna, Aisha and Bloom follow her out. Flora lays me down on my bed to ensure that I am comfortable with the ice packs. 'The tissues are here sweetie." She says quietly as she places them next to me. I nod my head slowly and close my eyes as if I was tired.

I can hear Flora rush out of the room turn off the light and shut the door silently. Now I have some time alone to myself. This isn't the first time Riven's hurt me right? Well not physically but emotionally. I mean in my first year he did ignore me. Right? But then in the second year we got close and he opened up. But then in my third year he became his stubborn self again. And then he was mind control, by that crazy witch. And his love for me opened up his eyes from betrayal.

In the mission on earth he was an over protective ass that was jealous all the time, in which caused us to break up only for us to get back together again. And when I was upset he comforted me. When we came back to Alfea everything was normal and better and things looked as if they were going so well. Obviously I'm wrong.

I can't believe I actually thought he was going to propose tonight. But how would I of known he was going to break my heart? Our relationship was perfect, on track. But now, now everything I have worked for, WE have worked for, is a joke. I just hope this is a really bad dream and when I wake up, we can be together again in each others arms. The pain hurts. Maybe if I fall asleep I can wake up and everything WILL be okay...

**No POV With The Winx**

"I'm really worried about Musa." Flora says quietly holding her knees to her chest sinking deep into her chair. 'We all are worried about Musa Flora! I mean look what Riven did to her! Last time her ears did that she couldn't hear for a week! Or hear properly anyway.." Stella spat and calmed down some what. Bloom shakes her head toward Stella's direction as if disapproving her out burst.

"Her ears don't seem to bad. Maybe heal up after a day or two." Techna adds. Aisha stands up from her seat in between Flora and Techna. I can't just stand here! I need to talk to Roy about this! Or all of the boys!" Aisha states in a flustered matter. Bloom nods her head in agreement. "You can call Roy and tell him to put it on speaker phone, so we can talk to all of the guys." She says. Stella stands up and walks way to the window.

"Techna, you can sleep in my room tonight since it looks like Musa needs to be left alone..." She says quietly as she walks off to her bedroom and closes the door quietly. Aisha pulls her phone out from her pocket and dials Roy's number. Aisha places it next to her ear for a good minute or two with her arms folded and her foot tapping. "He won't pick up." She says at last.

Flora stands up quietly. "Maybe he's placed it in another room or something. In the mean time why don't we have some Earth food Bloom brought back from her holiday/" Flora asks with a smile. Bloom's eye's immediately light up. As she rushes to their mini kitchen. 'You know what you guys should really try?" She says in a mumbled tone from scurrying about. Techna looks to Aisha and Flora side glances Techna.

Bloom's head suddenly poops up from behind the bench. "Tada!" She says showing a jar. "What is it?" Techna asks in wonder. Blooms smiles and walks to the girls. "It's a yeast extract." Bloom explains. Suddenly Stella's door pops open and a bubbly Princess pops out. "Are you going to have that foreign food now? Without me?" She says excitedly. The girls laugh.

"Don't worry Stella we haven't tried it yet." Flora giggles. Bloom rolls her eyes. "Any way...As I was saying, this is a yeast extract called Vegemite." Bloom says with a straight face. The girls lean in close. As if it suddenly had a cute little baby face on it. "Want to try?" Bloom asks. Stella claps her hands excitedly. "Yes!" She says and swirls her fingers and a spoon appear in the air for each of the girls.

Stella, Aisha, Techna and Flora grab their spoons, and Stella snatches the jar from Bloom. "I wouldn't eat it like that girls!" Bloom exclaimed, but it was too late for Stella had opened the jar and they had dug and heap full into the substance and placed it in their mouths. Bloom steps back as she remembers her first time trying Vegemite. Stella's eyes open widely as she opens her mouth and runs around trying to find water. Aisha keeps a straight face and swallows her spoonful. Techna drastically digs the vegemite back out from her mouth. And Flora stands still, but you can tell she's not enjoying it.

Bloom giggles behind her hand. "Wow you guys! If you just listen to me, you wouldn't be like this!" She says as she crouches over holding her stomach in pain from the laughter. A large spit is heard from the kitchen. Along with some gargling from Stella. Aisha swirled her fingers and her spoon was gone. She then folds her arms. "That wasn't so bad. I think I like it." She says in a pleased manner.

Techna shakes her head like she was crazy. "That stuff is over rated! I can taste the Salt! It hits my glands so bad!" she says. Aisha laughs. "That is what makes it nice to eat!" she giggles. Flora moves across the room. "I cannot believe Australian humans eat this all the time!" She says quickly. Bloom shakes her head and begins to speak until she gets cut off by Stella. "No they don't eat it all the time.." "Yea Flora! I can't believe it! It's so yucky! Salty for my taste!" Stella agrees in a flustered manner.

Aisha shakes her head. "It's okay. I wouldn't mind eating this all day! Plus was did eat it off the spoon and it is meant to be a spread." She adds. Techna nods her head in agreement. "Yes, however for a daily meal it can keep them very fit. That's why people say down under has all the hotties." Techna explains. Bloom shakes her head as she giggles behind her hand. She wants to see how far this will get.

**Specialist's POV**

"Okay so you want me to throw this ball into one of those cups?" Sky asks Brandon. Brandon nods his head with a smirk on his face. "That's the game." Timmy adds. Sky rubs his chin whilst inspecting the ball. "But the rules have changed to my rules." Brandon says. Sky, Timmy, Roy and Helia glance at each other. "Therules are you get a goal in the cup you don't have to dunk your head in the mud tank I got." Brandon explains.

"What's a mud tank?" Helia asks. Sky and Roy smirk at Helia's comment. "It's a tank filled with mud." Brandon replies blankly. "Is that the old fish tank that was in my room?" Timmy asks quietly. Brandon gives a nervous giggle and scratches the back of his head. "Well... You weren't using it were you?" He asks slyly.

Helia, Sky and Roy try hold back their laughs. "I had my pet dingy in their." Timmy says in a angry voice. Brandon laughs nervously. "The one from your home planet?"he asks nervously. Timmy stood incredibly tall. "So you do remember and know what I'm talking about?" He says in an angry voice. Sky leans over to Helia. "He's scary when he's angry." he whispers. Helia nods his head in agreement.

"Uh-uh well..."Brandon begins only to be cut off by Roy."Oops, looks like Aisha's called me three times! Better call her back." Roy says whilst inspecting his phone. He dials the number whilst Timmy death glares Brandon. "Hello?" Roy asks through his phone. A voice is heard from another end in which sounds in agony. "You okay?" The voice is heard again although a lot calmer."Okay...so I won't be trying this vegemite anytime soon?" Roy asks. A new voice is heard through the phone. And they seem to be in a rush. "Whoa, whoa, whoa calm your tits." Roy says whilst pressing the speaker phone. A hollergram of Stella and Aisha appears.

"Don't tell me to calm my tits Roy!" Stella screams through the phone ask Bloom, Flora and Techna walk into the view. "Calm down Stella."Aisha says pulling her back and glaring at Roy. "So what's the matter girls?" Sky asks as he comes into the conversation. The girls glance at each other and look down at their feet for a minute. "Girls? What's happened?" Timmy asks concerned. Flora's head raises whilst the others stay low. You can see a tear drop from Bloom's eye.

"Girls your being very emotional." Roy says. Flora's head raises as she looks at all the boys. "It's Musa." she says quietly. Sky takes a deep breath in with his fist to his mouth. "Dang it Riven!" he yells marching off to Riven's room. Brandon ignores Sky's outburst. "What happened?" He asks. Stella's head pops up. "He hurt her!" she says with a tear falling. Bloom raises her head as well.

"He told her that he never loved her at all!" She cries. Timmy takes a small step back. "Guys, you need to get Riven." Aisha says quietly. This whole ordeal has all the girls in pain, for if one is in pain the rest share that pain to. Brandon comes running into the room. "Guys." he says out loud. All eyes advert toward Brandon. "Riven's not in his room."


	5. Guns, Blood and a sign of love

**Authors Note-Hey guys! sorry that I'm not sorry that this is like late! I try to make this funny and enjoyable for everyone so if not let me know! anyway! Here we go! R&R! Ta!**

* * *

><p>"He told her that he never loved her at all!" She cries. Timmy takes a small step back. "Guys, you need to get Riven." Aisha says quietly. This whole ordeal has all the girls in pain, for if one is in pain the rest share that pain to. Sky comes running into the room. "Guys." he says out loud. All eyes advert toward Sky. "Riven's not in his room."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Sky?" Bloom asks. Sky's hands fly around. "Like he's not in his room at all!" he exclaims. Stella pulls her hair. "I'm coming over there! Now!" She yells in frustration and walks out of view. "Wait Stella!" Bloom calls out as she also goes out of view. "Another thing is that his room was packed up all neat and tidy." Sky adds.<p>

Timmy steps further out of view and heads to another room, a hint of suspicion is written on Helia's face as he watches his friend walk out of the room. "Where's he going?" Roy asks. Helia shrugs. "No idea." He replies. Flora looks puzzled. "So everything was packed away? And his room is neat?" Flora asks as if she was putting a puzzle together. Sky nods his head.

"That's funny, Riven always has his room messy." Brandon says. "Sounds like Musa." Techna whispers under her breath."Roy, take us to his room." Aisha demands. Roy rolls his eye's. "So you want to see his room but not mine, I see how it is." He jokes. Aisha crosses her arms and waits impatiently. "This is not a joke Roy!" She exclaims. "Yeash! So much for a joke.." Roy whine's whilst picking up the hollergram and walking to Riven's room.

"Now, we rarely come in here... He only allows Helia in here, since well that's his room mate." Brandon explains. Helia rolls his eyes. "Come on lets go in..." He sighs. Just then a knock is heard at the door. A large groan escaped from Brandon's mouth. "Answer it! It could be Riven!" Techna exclaims from the phone. Helia looks to Sky. "Alright." He says whilst walking to the door, the others followed. Another knock was heard, and it was fast as if in an urgency to get into the room.

Helia stands in front of the door hand on the door nob. "Hopefully it is Riven.." Flora whispers to Aisha. Helia opens the door to meet a very angry Solorian Princess. "Why didn't you answer the door before?" She asks in a huff as she walks into the dorm heading down the hall. "Stella.." Brandon sighs. Bloom comes running down the corridor, and she breaths in and out from lack of breath.

"Where's Stella?" Bloom asks in a rush entering the dorm. "Where's Riven's room!?" Stella yelled out as she ran past the other direction she went in previously. Sky sighs and rubs his head. "Guess we found her." Bloom kids. "On the right hand side from the direction you were just in!" Brandon yells back.

Stella's head appear from the corner. "Talk about technical!" She states in a rush running the other way. A loud bang was heard. "Oww..." came a whine but it didn't sound like Stella. "Stella?" Bloom asks quietly. "What's happened guys?" Aisha asks through the phone. Helia screws his fists into a ball, Sky reaches into is back pocket, Brandon steps closer to the hallway, Roy puts the phone on the table and follow's Brandon and Bloom prepares for a transformation.

"Stella?" Brandon calls quietly. A bang was heard from behind the wall along with a scream from Stella. To this Brandon immediately runs around the corner with Roy following him. Helia and Sky stand nearby. "What's going on over there?" Flora asks nervously. "Stellaaa..." Brandon groans. "Get him off of me!" Stella screamed. Bloom covers her ears.

Not a second later Stella, Brandon, Roy and Timmy emerge from the hallway. Stella angrily huffs and walks over to Bloom trying to fix her hair. "Stupid Timmy should watch what he is doing! He tripped me over and landed on top of me! The only man who can be on top is my Brandon! Ekkkk!" Stella complains to Bloom. Bloom makes a disgusted face.

"Right now Stella you are getting no sympathy, you were running around." She states. Stella frowns. Roy walks over to the table and picks up the phone. "Alright." He says. "Now that's sorted out, why don't we go in Riven's room?" Everyone nods there head. "What do you think it will be like girls?" Helia asks. A small smile creeps across Stella's face. "Gee I don't know, axes, blood, a head of a dragon! Oh and the lights are dim! And his side of the dorm is like a cave." Stella rushed out.

Brandon laughs. "Well he is very anti-social when he is in his room." Sky says. "I think it will be fine. Like a normal boy room." Aisha says blankly. Helia shrugs his shoulders as he stands at the door of his room. "Well, see if your right..." He says only to be interrupted by Stella. "Solria! Alfeauostransportus!" She called out. Soon Techna, Flora and Aisha stood in front of everyone.

"Hey look there not on the screen any more!" Roy says looking at the hollergram. Aisha smacks her forehead. "Idiot." she whispers under her breath. Helia's eyebrow raises. "Why did they need to come?" Brandon asks. Flora stares at Brandon. "We can be here can't we? Plus it's better to see with us here then in Alfea." She says. Sky laughs.

"Stella why didn't you just transport here before?" Sky asks in confusion. Stella rubs the back of her head. "Um...didn't think of it?" She nervously giggled. Aisha rolls her eyes. "Can we go in this century?" she groans. Bloom giggles. "Come on guys." she says enthusiastically. Helia nods his head and opens the door and walks in.

Everyone pokes there head in as if afraid a scare jump would come up at any moment now. "Come on in guys." Helia says as he leans against a wall. Flora steps in followed by Techna, Bloom, Aisha, Sky, Roy, Timmy, Brandon and a clingy Solorian Princess. Flora kneels down and looks under Riven's bed. Aisha goes into his wardrobe. Bloom goes into the bathroom. Techna goes onto the balcony. And Stella went were ever Brandon went, as if afraid of an angry Riven.

Flora squints her eyes as dust collects in her nose. A small sneeze later appears. "Bless me..." She whispers. As Flora is about to stand up again she notices a box. And it looks as if it has been moved. "What is that?" she says quietly to herself. She reaches out as far as she can to reach it and the end result is in her to crawl under the bed to get the box. Flora shakes the box still under the bed. A small rattling noise is heard. With a confused expression she opens it to find a small dark blue velvet box, she opens it to find a ring with a red stone in the centre. "And engagement ring." She whispers.

Aisha walks into the walk in wardrobe and turns on the light. "So Redfountain does have good wardrobes.." she says sarcastically. Aisha walks around opening small compartments here and there. From the corner of her eye she spots a particular draw. "Hello." She says. The draw was covered in a gold lining standing out from the others. But the handle had gathered dust, as if not been opened for ages or even cleaned. Aisha opens the draw only to find a hand gun lying with three bullet and a hankichief in which had blood on it. "What the?"

Bloom walks around Riven's small unsuit. Bloom slides the cabinet door open and looks through the two shelves. "Toothpaste, floss, toothbrush, shaving cream, moose, what the heck is this?" Bloom whispers as she grabs a small can down. It was gold a silver. 'Probably some male perfume..' Bloom thought. 'But even if so it's very heavy' She looks around the cylinder for an opening. 'What's the point of this?' As Bloom tipped it over she could hear nothing but defiantly feel weight. "Something is fishy here."

Techna walks around the balcony. Usually you wouldn't think anything would be outside but Techna has seen many observations to know. Techna kneels down and inspects the glass Railings. There are two scratches on the base of the railings and the floor each exactly two centimetres apart approximately. "Someone has climbed up here." Techna stands up and walks to the corner of the balcony. Techna licks her figure and shows the world. "No wind." She says. "Hmmm, perfect and compatible if you want to make a quick escape. Soundless in this area. Seems like someone is hiding something." Just as she was about to leave she notices dry blood in the corner. Techna takes a quick sample.

"Look at what I found!" Flora exclaims as she climbs out from under the bed. Aisha stiffly walks out of the wardrobe. "You guys won't guess what I found!" she states. Bloom walks out of the bathroom with a puzzled look on her face. "Does anyone know what this is?" she asks. Techna also walks in closing the balcony door after her. "I found blood." she blindly states.

"Whhaaattt?" All the guys plus Stella say. Flora, Aisha, Bloom and Techna look at each other. "Um.." Bloom says. Helia shakes his head. "What did you find girls?" Timmy asks for the first time in a while. "I found Blood." Techna states. Aisha shakes her head. "I have a kind of link! I found a gun three bullet and a handkerchief with blood on it!" She exclaims. Flora looks horrified. "I found some container, it has something in it but when I shake it, nothing!' Bloom says as if freaked out. Flora shakes her head and stands up. "Oh no!" she cries.

"What's wrong Flora?" Sky asks. Flora shakes her head. "I found an engagement ring... I think it was for Musa! But something must of happened!" She yelled in tears as she fell to her knees. "I was so happy for them!" Stella runs off to the bathroom and comes out with a tissue box. "Here Flo blow your nose." She whispers quietly. Flora obeys. "Something is up...this blood, gun, some container, and then a sign of love what is going on?" Aisha states.

"I don't know. But I do know who does." Sky says. "And I have a feeling Timmy does too."


	6. What a boyfriend should do

**Musa POV**

"Mumma, why are you going to leave me?" I ask as my three year old self.

Mum just smiles, kneels down and hugs me. "Don't worry peach, Daddy will look after you!" She whispers.

I shake my head and rest it on her shoulder, tears starting to fall from my face. "I want you to stay.." I sob silently.

Mum holds me back and looks into my eyes and starts to sing. However it is the song she last sang ever, at first it was sweet and then scary as all hell. Mum's eye's began to go black and her skin tore away from her face. Her screams fill the light blue room where in.

"Mumma!' I cry out running to the corner.

Mum suddenly disappears and all that are left are clothes. The room suddenly changes its colour to black. There is a large door in front of me and now some sheet music at my feet. I hear footsteps come my way and something tells me to hide, so I run into a corner and crouch with the sheet music. The doors open and a tall yet plum man stands there a shadow over his face a whiskey in his breath.

"Musa!" He yells in rage as he charges forward and grabs my wrist.

I scream, kick and yell for him to let me go. When I look up I realise it's my Dad.

"Papa?" I whine. Dad grabs my other wrist and pulls me out to the living room and places me on a couch. He snatches the sheet music from me and throws it into the near by fire. He unbuckles his belt as I scream and yell at him, but not thinking to move.

"Stay still you brat!" He screams at me as he holds his belt in one hand and my face against the couch in another. I feel a crack on my bottom go and more tears fall out from my eyes. Another one, then another, and another, then nothing. I sit up still crying and I feel my bottom burn in pain and I cry even more. Dad suddenly grabs me by the neck and pushes me up the wall.

"You remind me to much of your mother!" He screams as he squeezes tighter and tighter. There is a bright light and I see myself with my mother in the ground and my father with one red rose, he begins to pluck the petals off one by one and they fall to the ground.

Magix police come running from behind the trees and Dad turns around starting to scratch his eyes out and scratch the police as well. The police scream and fire bullets at Dad until he falls to the ground in front of our head stones. Blood begins to pour out of his body and red roses grow up from it.

I sit up hot and sweaty in my bed. I look around to check that I'm in my room. 'Feels real...' I pinch myself to ensure I'm awake. That dream was really strange. Half of it I seemed to know what was going to happen the rest was just strange and weird.

I throw my covers off and swing my legs over and make my way out of my room. I walk into the kitchen to see a jar labelled Vegemite open and already dug into.

"Hi I'm your newest friend." I say to my self as I pick up the vegemite and a spoon.

I dig into the vegemite and place it into my mouth. My eye grow big and start to tear up.

"What is this stuff!" I cry out. "Too much salt!"

I run around the mini kitchen looking for the cups, but of coarse I can't find them. I run to the bin and spit out the vegemite, I turn on the tap and cup my hands together and take a sip of water from them every three seconds. Once I'm done I turn off the tap, dry off my hands and sit down on the couch.

"I wish it was like peanut butter, Bloom brought back from Earth..." I sigh.

Come to think of it I haven't seen the girls. On the coffee table I notice Aisha's phone sitting there on hollergram mode. I pick it up to see what looks like the specialist dorm. But why would she leave it? Weird. I place the phone back on the table and walk to Blooms room. I open the room a crack but see no one in there.

"Strange." I says in suspicion.

As I walk back to the main room I notice the front door open. I quickly walk over and shut it. This is a bit strange. Where could they of gone? I sit back down on the couch and Flora's plant starts to tickle me. I push it away.

"Not now Kevin I'm thinking!" I hiss at it.

'Kevin' doesn't seem to agree with my action. He wraps himself around my torso and shakes me about.

"Bad grabbing vine! Bad! Very Bad!" I yell at Kevin pointing an accusing figure at him.

Kevin droops low and places me back on the seat. He seems to have his head hang low and his 'body' facing the wall. I sigh and walk over to Flora's bag of plant food.

"Here Kevin have this in your soil." I say throwing some beads in called 'Choc o'light.' What ever that means. Kevin brightens up immediately, and I lay down on the couch. Kevin lays his limb down next to me as if snuggling with me. I pet him as he seems to sleep, which I have no idea how that works.

"This is what a boyfriend should do." I sigh. "You can be my boyfriend Kevin..." I whisper dozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora's POV<strong>

I open the now shut dorm door and walk into the dorm with the girls closely behind. Stella yawns loudly. I turn around and motion my head towards the couch. A sleeping Musa lay there with Kevin. Wait!? Never mind.

Bloom giggles quietly to her self. "She's so cute."

Stella rolls her eyes and yet again yawns. Not even bothering to cover her mouth like she usually does, she must be really tired. I put my hand behind her back as her head begins to loll, and I push her into her room closing the door behind her not even bothering to pick her up as she just face planted onto the floor.

"I'm gonna hit the seaweed. Night people!" Aisha says.

I put a figure over my lips. Aisha cringes and nods her head. She waves goodnight and scurries out of the room. Techna hurries past us and into her room with a small wave. I smile back. I walk over and kneel down next to Musa. I make a warm moss blanket for her to sleep with, rub her head and walk off to my room with Bloom following behind. I quickly get changed into my pyjamas and climb into bed. I glance over at Bloom who has a sleeping Kiko on her belly and no sheets on. I smile to my self and turn off the light only to be surrounded in complete darkness.

My head starts to loll at the mix off Bloom's light snoring and the hum of Kiko. I dream about Helia and the girls but most importantly Musa and this engagement ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Riven's POV<strong>

I drive past old statues of demons and black wholes along the path until I reach a old brown shack. I get off my bike and enter the shack. It is dark so I put my torch on.

"Macklemore!" I yell out. "Show your self! Don't be the coward you are!"

I hear chuckling all around me. "I'm no coward. You are if anything! You gave up the most precious thing in your life because you can't protect HER!"

I shake my head. How could they know? Now, now she will surely die, and it's my fault. Tears start to burn up in my eyes. I have failed.

"I will help you if you give me it." Macklemore says.

I nod my head dig my heads into my pocket and pull out a small red ruby. Cut perfectly into the shape of a diamond. I extend my heand so it reaches the darckness and I feel it disappear. Nothing happens until...

** TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
